


The Good Kind of Secrets

by Kaylele



Series: Haikyuu Soulmate AU (The Asanoya Series) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Nervousness, Secrets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele
Summary: Asahi's keeping a secret from Nishinoya, but it's a good secret
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Haikyuu Soulmate AU (The Asanoya Series) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606015
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	The Good Kind of Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Ostara!!!

Asahi was keeping secrets. Well not "secrets", per say, more like "secret". Just one secret that Nishinoya was desperately trying to figure out. 

It wasn't a bad secret. It's not like Asahi was cheating on him or killed someone or anything like that. In fact, Nishinoya thought it was a pretty good secret… but it was a secret nonetheless. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had all started about a few months ago when Asahi returned home later than usual. 

"Asahi-Chan!" Nishinoya chimed as soon as his boyfriend walked through the door, "where have you been?" 

"I picked up a later shift," Asahi explained, giving the smaller boy a peck on the lips. "Sorry I forgot to tell you. I'm gonna be working more hours from now on." 

"Huh? Why? Do you have like a special project or something?" Noya gasped, "Wait! Did someone else get fired!?" 

"What? No," the taller boy assured him, "I just asked for more hours." 

"Oh… why though?" 

Asahi shrugged, "I just thought we could use some more money is all." 

Nishinoya dropped it at that but something was still off. He knew Asahi wasn't lying per say but he wasn't telling him the whole truth either.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't until about a week later that Nishinoya began getting curious again. Noya never bothered separating the mail whenever he checked it. Instead he just opened everything to see what looked important and what didn't. Most of the time it was just junk mail anyways and despite the illegal-ness of opening up his boyfriend's mail, Asahi never minded. 

This time was pretty much the same, junk mail, a couple letters from the landlord about maintenance, a check for Noya and Asahi's bank statement. It was the bank statement that really caught his eye though. 

$500 in his checking account. 

$23 due for his credit card. (they were both trying to build credit so they could buy a house one day)

And a whopping $1,000 in his savings account. 

Nishinoya suddenly got nervous when he saw it. Typically, Asahi had a couple hundred in his savings for emergencies but $1,000? What on Earth could he even be saving that money for? It's not like they were moving or buying a car or anything like that. What else would cost that much money?

"Hey Asahi-San?" Nishinoya decided to ask that night as they were laying in bed together. "I uh.. you got your bank statement in the mail." 

"Really? That's good, I can file it with the rest of my paperwork." Asahi said, unsuspectingly. 

"Asahi?" 

"Hm?" 

"Why are you saving so much money?" 

"Huh?" Asahi asked, "what do you mean?" 

"You have like a thousand dollars in your savings account."

"Oh, uh" the taller boy blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "it's nothing… I just.. it's for a surprise." 

"A surprise?" Noya gave him a questioning look, "what kind of surprise." 

"I-I can't tell you." 

"Why not?" 

"Because it's a surprise." 

"Is it a surprise for me?" Yuu asked. 

"Yeah.. well, more like a surprise for us." 

"Is it a vacation or something?" 

"Yuu," Asahi complained, "stop asking questions, you're gonna ruin the surprise." 

"Fine, Fine." Nishinoya caved, but the curiosity was still eating away at him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He tried to push it away, he really did, but it was difficult. Asahi kept working late and saving money. Last time Noya had checked his account was up to $3,000. Then Suga and Daichi started going out to places with him. They claimed they were "going to the store" but they always returned empty-handed. Whenever the smaller boy tried to ask about anything, Asahi would remind him that there were no questions allowed. Which of course only made him more curious. 

Finally, Asahi's account had reached $5,000 and Nishinoya was officially freaking out. 

"Asahi, please, for the love of God, whatever this surprise is, please don't spend five THOUSAND dollars on it!" 

"Yuu-Chan, just trust me ok?" 

But Nishinoya couldn't trust him. Not when Asahi was slowly saving up thousands for some random surprise that he wasn't even allowed to know about. Everything about it was driving him crazy. That's it, Noya had thought to himself, now was the time to break out the big guns. 

That next morning, Nishinoya had waited patiently for Asahi to leave for work, before calling Tanaka. 

"Hey, Yuu! What's up?" Tanaka chimed happily. 

"Hey dude, I need a favor." 

"What kind of favor? Does it involve hot chicks?" 

"Not really, I need you to be my spy." 

"Oooooh," Ryuu sounded intrigued, "who am I spying on?" 

"Asahi." 

"Asahi?" 

Nishinoya went through all the details with Tanaka. The promise of some "surprise". The working late. The store trips. The saving up a shit ton of money. 

"Wait! $5,000!" Tanaka cried, "What, is he insane?"

"It's crazy, right!?" Nishinoya shouted. "Look, he's coming home early so he can go to the store with Suga and Daichi. I just need you to follow them and see what they're up to, ok?" 

"Don't worry bro, I gotcha!" Ryuu assured him. 

The day had passed rather slowly. He tried to pass the time by cleaning and playing videogames. Asahi had eventually returned home but left soon after with Suga and Daichi. A few minutes after that Tanaka had texted him, telling him that he was on the case. More time had passed and then more, without any updates from Tanaka. It wasn't until an hour later that he got a phone call. 

"Tanaka?" Nishinoya answered. 

"I figured out what's going on," Tanaka said through the phone. He sounded off though… almost defeated. 

"And?" Noya asked. 

"I can't tell you." 

"What!? Why not?" 

"Well, for starters I got caught and they made me swear to secrecy." Tanaka explained, "But more importantly, I don't want to ruin the surprise." 

"Damnit!!! Ryuu, you were my only hope!" 

"Dude, just stop worrying. It'll be fine." 

"It's $5,000, Ryuu!" Nishinoya reminded him. 

"$5,000 well spent," Tanaka assured him before hanging up. 

Nishinoya groaned loudly and buried his face into one of their throw pillows.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another week had passed and things seemed be going a little bit better. Nishinoya had calmed down a little and Asahi had stopped "going to the store" with Suga and Daichi. In fact, Asahi had taken him to dinner that night at a nice restaurant to help calm some of his nerves. Nishinoya dressed nice but Asahi had dressed super nice. Black slacks, a black dress shirt, nice jacket, dress shoes and his hair tied up in a fancy bun. Not to mention the absolutely intoxicating cologne he was wearing. 

After dinner, Nishinoya suggested stargazing in the park and Asahi quickly agreed. They found a nice place on a grassy hill and sat down. 

"Aren't the stars beautiful, Asahi-Chan?" Nishinoya smiled. 

"Yeah… but you're more beautiful." 

Noya's blush was successfully hidden by the darkness. The park was empty, save for the two of them and Asahi took a deep breath, before speaking again. 

"Yuu?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I love you so much," Asahi began, taking Noya's hand in his own. "I've loved ever since the first day I met you.. even before I knew if I could be with you.. and I know we've had a couple ups and downs but you're so amazing. You're bold and confidant.. a-and inspiring." 

"Asa-" 

"And you're so sweet and beautiful," Asahi cut him off, sneakily reaching for something in his pocket. "You're the best soulmate I could have ever asked for.. and I don't want to spend my life with anyone else but you… so.. W-Will you marry me?" 

Asahi opened up the small black box he was hiding in his hand to reveal a wedding ring. Nishinoya gasped and froze, his brain going into overdrive, trying to process what the fuck was occuring. 

"A-Asahi I-" Nishinoya began but stopped. He felt like his entire body was going to explode and turn into confetti. His eyes were probably as wide as an owl's and no words would even come out of his mouth. Every cell in his body felt like it was celebrating, screaming 'yes!' 'yes!' 'yes!'.

"Yes." He finally mumbled in a horse whisper. 

"Really?" Asahi asked excitedly. 

"Yes. Yes! God, yes!" Noya cried, launching himself into his boyfriend's arms and kissing him over and over again. Asahi wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. 

"Asahi?" Noya asked when they separated. 

"Hm?" 

"Was that $5k just for..." 

"No, no," Asahi assured him. "Some of it was for the rings but the rest of it is for the actual wedding." 

Noya sighed in relief and kissed his new fiance again.


End file.
